This invention relates to an air conditioning display system which operates in interlocking relation with an actuator for an air conditioner used in an automotive vehicle or the like and pictorially displays the directions of air flow and presence or absence of air flow on a display panel so that an occupant manipulating the air conditioner actuator can readily know the operating state of the air conditioner by merely looking at the display panel.
In a conventional display system for displaying the operation of an air conditioner for a vehicle or the like, pilot lamps or abbreviated letters such as "VENT" and "DEF" have been merely provided on or adjacent to the actuator panel to display the operating state of the air conditioner. However, with such manner of display, the occupant manipulating the air conditioner actuator has been unable to visually confirm the presence or absence of air flow from a specific duct outlet. Further, the prior art of air conditioning display using merely the pilot lamps and abbreviated letters such as "VENT" and "DEF" has been quite inconvenient for the user since he cannot readily identify the location of the duct outlet from which air is flowing out now. For the conveniences of the user, the air conditioner instruction manual has described how to use the air conditioner in detail over many pages.